MaraudersTHE MUSICAL?
by Azkabanzprincess
Summary: Umm...Read and find out!
1. Money for Moony

A/N: I know what your all thinking, "Not another one of  
Azkabanzprincess' stories that'll take her forever to update" but I  
had this idea and I wanted to do it. So, here it goes,  
  
MARAUDERS THE MUSICAL!  
~~~~Chapter one, "Money for Moony"~~~~  
  
Remus stared into the window of Honeydukes at a huge piece of  
chocolate. IT WAS HUGE!!! Like....REALLY HUGE!....like...ummm.....MICHAEL  
JOARDAN HUGE! ...ok, not that huge.....BUT IT WAS BIG, PEOPLE, IT WAS BIG!  
It was a life size version of the new Nimbus 1500 broom....made of  
chocolate...yummmmmmmm. And Remus would have bought it...he really would  
have! If he had the money. And obviously he didn't. Why? Well, Lemme  
tell ya! Voldie-pants was starting to get real powerful these days,  
and with his new gained power, a lot of money was hard to come by.  
That's right People, The Wizarding world has hit a depression!  
DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUUN!  
Sirius put a hand on Remus' shoulder "Aw Moony, you and your  
chocolate...."  
  
"Look at it Padfoot...its...biiiiiiiiiiig."  
  
"Well, so is THAT piece over there...and its only a galleon...." James  
stated.  
  
"And that still doesn't help us 'cause we still cant afford it. Not  
even you Padfoot." Peter chimed in.  
  
"Heh, just cuz my family's rich don't mean I got dough."  
  
"Yea, we know." The others grumbled.  
  
"Hey....Look...." Remus pointed to a spot on the ground. In the piel of  
leaves somewhere, the werewolf's eyes had spotted something shiney!  
  
"What is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Is it a Knut?" asked James  
  
"A sickle?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Will you three hold your horses and let me rub the dirt off it?"  
Remus said. "Its....A Galleon!"  
  
Sirius: **Takes the galleon** We're in the money, we're in the money;  
  
Others: We've got a lot of what it takes to get along!  
Remus: We're in the money, that sky is sunny,  
  
All: Old Man Depression you are through, you done us wrong.  
We never see a headline about breadlines today.  
And when we see the Voldemort look that guy right in the eye  
  
James: **Takes Galleon** We're in the money, come on, my honey,  
**dances with Lily like an idiot** (poor freak)  
  
All: Let's lend it, spend it, send it rolling along!  
Oh, yes we're in the money, you bet we're in the money,  
We've got a lot of what it takes to get along!  
Let's go we're in the money, Look up the skies are sunny,  
Old Man Depression you are through, you done us wrong.  
We never see a headline about breadlines today.  
And when we see the dark lord we can look that guy right in the eye  
We're in the money, come on, my honey,  
Let's lend it, spend it, send it rolling along!  
  
Remus grabbed the Galleon from James "Hey, I found it first! Hand it over, Prongs."  
  
"No! its mine!"  
  
"Is not! I want it!"  
  
"Hey! What about me!?"  
  
"Common! I wanna get something with it!"  
  
and so our poor Maraudering buddies quarreled over the Galleon until it dropped from Peter's sweaty fists and rolled down a sewer. **sigh** Poor guys.....  
  
A/N Please R/R. whatd you think? Should I keep it goin or stop while im ahead? 


	2. Its a fine life!

Ok, I've come to the conclusion that I shall keep up with this story AND the others wth which Im having writers block ^.^ if you have ideas please tell me! So umm....yea. By the way, the last chapter's song was "We're in the Money" obviously nd it doesn't belong to me ^.^ This chapter's song is "Reviewing the Situation, Reprise" from Oliver and I DO NOT OWN IT!  
  
~~~~~~~chapter 2~~~~~~~  
  
The marauders had finely managed to snag some cash and decided to take their ladies out to get Butterbeer. The four boys sat down at the usual table and waited for their girlfriends.  
  
Angie, Sirius' current girlfriend walked in shuddering in the cold. She followed closely but Marie, Remus' girlfriend , Ariel, Peter's girl and of course, Lily Evans who was only there 'cause it meant free butterbeer.  
  
"Angie! Hey guys, cash up! The ladies is 'ere!" Sirius said smirking handsomely.  
  
"Ladies?! I don't see no ladies...." James said looking around.  
  
''we'll have less of that if you don't mind, Potter!" Lily scowled  
  
"so where's the Butterbeer, then ,Siri?" asked Angie  
  
"All in moderation, toots, all in moderation.  
  
Too much gin can be a dangerous thing for a fine, pure, young girl." Sirius grinned. Angie smacked the arm that was sneaking around her waist.  
  
"Ooh, and what's wrong with a bit of danger then, eh, Black?" Asked Marie  
  
"After all it's about the only excitement we get." Ariel agreed  
  
"And who would deny you that small pleasure?" James laughed  
  
Lily: (sung) Small pleasures, small pleasures  
  
Who would deny us these?  
  
Boys: (spoken) Not me!  
  
Angie: (sung) Firewhiskeys -- large measuress --  
  
No skimpin' if you please!  
  
Marie: I rough it, I love it  
  
Ariel: Life is a game of chance.  
  
Lily: I never tire of it --  
  
Girls: Leading this merry dance.  
  
If you don't mind having to go without things  
  
It's a fine life.  
  
all: It's a fine life.  
  
Lily: Tho' it ain't all jolly and sinful pranking  
  
It's a fine life  
  
Boys: **uncertainly** It's a fine life.  
  
Marie: **hugs Remus** When you got someone to love  
  
Angie: **kisses Sirius...Lucky girl...** You forget your cares and strife  
  
Sirius: Let the prudes look down on us  
  
Remus: Let the wide world frown on us  
  
It's a fine,  
  
All: **getting clearly drunk...teehee** Fine life!  
  
"Ain't that right, Ariel? Go on, you tell 'em girl." Angie giggles  
  
Ariel: **shyly** Who cares if straightlaces  
  
Sneer at us in the street?  
  
Marie: Fine airs and fine graces  
  
Lily: Don't have to sin to have fun! *scowls at James*  
  
James: We wander through Hogwarts  
  
Sirius: Who knows what we many find?  
  
Peter: There's Pranks left undone  
  
Remus: On many as slytherin!  
  
Lily: If you don't mind taking it as it turns out,  
  
It's a fine life!  
  
All: It's a fine life!  
  
Angie: Keep the candle burning until it burns out  
  
It's a fine life.  
  
all: It's a fine life.  
  
Angie: Though you sometimes do come by  
  
The occasional black eye  
  
Lily: You can always cover one  
  
Ariel: 'Til he blacks the other one  
  
Boys: But you don't dare cry!  
  
Marie: No flounces, no feathers  
  
No frills and furbelows  
  
Angie: All winds and all weathers  
  
Ain't good for fancy clo'es  
  
"That's true. "Lily says dully  
  
Lily: These trappings,  
  
Girls: these school robes  
  
all: These we can just afford.  
  
Sirius: What future?  
  
James: What ma'ers?  
  
Remus: We've got our bed and board.  
  
Lily: If you don't mind having to deal with Potter!  
  
It's a fine life!  
  
James: O.O (spoken) .....hey....  
  
All: (laughing)It's a fine life!  
  
Remus: Though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in...no offence Peter  
  
Peter: Non taken.  
  
all: It's a fine life!  
  
Remus: If you don't mind having to like or lump it...  
  
It's a fine life  
  
All: It's a fine life!  
  
James: Tho' there's no tea-sipping and eating crumpet  
  
It's a fine life!  
  
All:It's a fine life!  
  
Sirius: (quietly) Not for me, the happy home  
  
Happy Parennts..hppy son...  
  
Tho' it sometimes touches me...  
  
...For the likes of such as me...  
  
Mine's a fine...  
  
[ALL]  
  
Fine... life!  
  
The 8 of them clincked theyr glasses feeling a bit giddy and drank theyr....lets see...1....3.....6......10th butterbeers...ahhhh youth...  
  
Sirius: **looks at auther** your only 14, moron.  
  
Me: oh be quiet!  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Lol did you like it? Lol please R&R! 


	3. awwww theyr first fight!

This chapter was "Jellyman"s idea. Lets see Jamesy and Lily argue...ON THEYR FRST DATE! ..ooooh Im evil.  
  
A/N: Im misspellin things so that you know the way thy are pronounced  
  
Lily rollsed her eyes as James went on and on about quiditch.  
  
"so then I told him that he ouldnt have caught thee snitch if I hadn't been hit with the damned bludger!"  
  
"Look, James. As interesting as this conversation is, this isn't gonna work out!"  
  
"what...why!?"  
  
Lily sighed "Well...because...  
  
Lily: (sung) You say "eether" and I say "either"  
  
You say "neether" I say "neither" Either  
  
James: eether  
  
Lily: neither  
  
James: neether  
  
Lily: Let's call the whole thing off  
  
James: You say "potato," I say "patattah"  
  
You say "tomato", I say "creole tomata"  
  
Both: Oh, let's call the whole thing off  
  
Oh, if we call the whole thing off  
  
Then we must part and oh  
  
James: If we ever part, that would break my heart  
  
Lily: So, I say "ursta" you say "oyster" I'm not gonna stop eatin' urstas just cause you say oyster, Oh, let's call the whole thing off  
  
James:Oh, I say "pajaamas", you say "pajamas"  
  
Sugar, what's the problem? Oh, for we know we need each other so  
  
Lily: We'd better call the calling off off  
  
So let's call it off, oh let's call it off  
  
Both: Oh, let's call it off, baby let's call it off  
  
Sugar why don't we call it off,  
  
I'm talking baby why call it off  
  
Call it off...  
  
Let's call the whole thing off  
  
They both left the three broomsticks threw separate doors, then stuck their heads back in  
  
"eether." James hisses  
  
"EITHER!" Lily shouts. Everyone stared at them.  
  
They both said "Sorry" the same way...  
  
A/N: Lol. Thanks Again Jellyman! Can use more suggestions. I Think im gonna do another Oliver song. "My name" for oldie Voldie lol. Thanks reviewers! Ttyl, your lord and master, TARA! 


	4. The Potions Master

Well, heres the next chappy folks...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or West side story (Gee officer krupke). I dont own the Potions Professor, Prof. Grunkey either. He belongs to my friend Amy from Neopets and his name fit with the song so I asked if I could use him ^.^ enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, This is the last time I'll tell you both. Stop acting like fools and start acting your age! And start treating those slytherins some respect, eh? Crummy Juvinial Delinquents....." Grunkey left the room.  
  
"Oh please..." Sirius said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh common guys, you heard what He said....I cant afford to get into more trouble, I'l lose my prefect badge." Remus said.  
  
"Aww, Poor Prefect Moony." James laughed poking Remus' badge.  
  
"Well, we gotta get back at those slytherins for what happened at the ball." Sirius said slyly.  
  
"But Grumke said—"Peter said wearily.  
  
"Yea yea....well, you know these teachers...they believe everything they hear on the streets about us JDs. SO that's what we give 'em!" Sirius laughs.  
  
James sniggered then rolled up a copy of The Daily Profit. "Hey you!" he pointed it at Sirius and acted like Grumkey.  
  
Sirius smirked "Who Me, Professor?"  
  
"Yea you! Gimme one good reason for not givin you detention, you punk!" He hit Sirius on the head with the paper.  
  
Sirius: (sings)  
  
Dear kindly Mister Grumkey  
  
Ya gotta understand--  
  
It's just our bringin' upke  
  
That gets us outta hand.  
  
Our mothers all are junkies,  
  
Our fathers all are drunks.  
  
Golly Merlin-- natcherly we're punks.  
  
ALL:  
  
Gee, Mister Grumkey, we're very upset;  
  
We never had the love that every  
  
Child oughta get.  
  
We ain't no delinquents,  
  
We're misunderstood.  
  
Deep down inside us there is good!  
  
Sirius:  
  
There is good!  
  
ALL:  
  
There is good, there is good,  
  
There is untapped good.  
  
Like inside, the worse of us is good.  
  
James: (imitating Grunkey)  
  
That's a touchin' good story.  
  
Sirius:  
  
Lemme tell it to the world!  
  
James: (imitating Krupke)  
  
Just tell it to the Ministrey.  
  
Sirius: (**to Remus)  
  
Dear Minister , your Honor,  
  
My parents treat me like a git  
  
With all theirfirewhiskey,  
  
They won't give me a sip.  
  
They didn't wanna have me,  
  
But somehow I was had.  
  
Leapin' lizards --that's what I'm so bad!  
  
Remus: (imitating the minister)  
  
Right!  
  
Proffesor Grumkey, you're really a square;  
  
This boy don't need a judge, he  
  
Needs a analysis's care!  
  
It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed--  
  
He's psychologically disturbed.  
  
Sirius:  
  
I'm disturbed!  
  
ALL:  
  
We're disturbed, we're disturbed,  
  
We're the most disturbed,  
  
Like we're psychologically disturbed.  
  
Remus: (still acting part of Minister)(spoken)  
  
Hear ye, Hear ye! In the opinion  
  
Of this court, this child is  
  
Depraved on account he ain't had a normal home.  
  
Sirius: (spoken)  
  
Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!  
  
Remus: (as Minister - spoken)  
  
So take him to a headshrinker.  
  
Sirius: (to Peter)(sings)  
  
My Daddy hexes my Mommy,  
  
My Mommy curses me,  
  
My Grandpa is a Commie,  
  
My Grandma pushes tea.  
  
My sister wears a mustache,  
  
My brother wears a dress.  
  
Goodness Gracious, that's why I'm a mess!  
  
Peter: (as psychiatrist)  
  
Yes!  
  
Mister Grumke, he shouldn't be here.  
  
This boy don't need a couch, he needs  
  
A useful career.  
  
Society's played him a terrible trick,  
  
And sociologically he's sick!  
  
Sirius:  
  
I am sick!  
  
ALL :  
  
We are sick, we are sick,  
  
We are sick sick sick  
  
Like we're sociologically sick!  
  
Peter: (speaks as psychiatrist)  
  
In my opinion, this child does not need  
  
To have his head shrunk at all.  
  
Juvenile delinquency is purely a  
  
Social disease.  
  
Sirius: (spoken)  
  
Hey, I got a social disease! **is hit on head with news paper**  
  
Peter: (spoken as psychiatrist)  
  
So take him to a social worker!  
  
Sirius: (to Remus)(sings)  
  
Dear kindly social worker,  
  
They tell me get a job,  
  
Like be a Butterbeer-jerker,  
  
Which means like be a slob.  
  
It's not I'm anti-social,  
  
I'm only anti-work.  
  
Glory osky, that's why I'm a jerk!  
  
Remus: (as social worker)  
  
Eek!  
  
Mister Grumkey, you've done it again.  
  
This boy don't need a job, he needs a  
  
Year in Azkaban.  
  
It ain't just a question of misunderstood;  
  
Deep down inside him, he's no good!  
  
Sirius:  
  
I'm no good!  
  
ALL:  
  
We're no good, we're no good,  
  
We're no earthly good,  
  
Like the best of us is no damn good!  
  
Remus:  
  
The trouble is he's lazy. **hits Sirius with newspaper**  
  
James:  
  
The trouble is he drinks **Hits Sirius**  
  
Peter:  
  
The trouble is he's crazy. **hits Sirius**  
  
Remus:  
  
The trouble is he stinks,  
  
James:  
  
The trouble is he's growing.  
  
Peter:  
  
The trouble is he's grown!  
  
ALL  
  
Grumkey, we got troubles of our own!  
  
Gee, Proffesor Grumkey,  
  
We're down on our knees.  
  
Sirius: 'Cause no one wants a fella with  
  
A social disease.  
  
All:  
  
Gee, Mister Grumkey,  
  
What are we to do?  
  
Gee, Mister Grumkey--  
  
Grump you!  
  
They went back up to the common room, each holding a detention slip.  
  
A/N: I luv West side story ^_^ 


End file.
